1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical device that is useful for collecting bodily fluids from a patient, and more particularly for example, to a vascular blood collection device that is non-reusable and that provides protection against accidental needle sticks.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional devices used to draw vascular blood or other bodily fluids from a patient leave the needle tip exposed when it is withdrawn from the patient, thereby subjecting users of the devices to possible needle sticks and to contamination by contact with pathogens that are present in the fluid. A device is needed that provides greater protection to both the user and the patient, that is not susceptible to reuse with other patients, that is convenient to use, that can be used, for example, with conventional blood collection tubes, and that can be reliably manufactured in high volumes at relatively low cost. Such a device is disclosed in this application.